1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a child harness having a child carrying pouch and a harness for supporting the pouch.
The invention thus relates to a harness that includes a child carrying pouch which comprises a generally flexible piece of material that has side edges which define at least a part of a respective leg opening in the lower part of the pouch, wherein said piece of material includes an elastically flexible sheet that is encased in a fabric casing that comprises a first fabric on one major surface of the sheet and a second fabric on the other major surface of the sheet, and wherein said fabric layers are sewn together to provide a seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When evaluating the comfort afforded to a child by the child carrying pouch of this kind of harness, it was found that the edge of the leg opening is liable to pinch around at least part of the child's leg, particularly around its thigh. This pinching, or squeezing, effect has, in some instances, given rise to the suspicion that the blood circulation in the child's leg has been impaired.
This pinching effect may, of course, be referred generally to the fact that a major part of the load exerted by the child, i.e. its weight, is transferred to the bottom part of the pouch in the vicinity of the edge of the leg opening. However, a closer investigation into the reasons for the effects observed has shown that whilst the two fabrics are able to stretch satisfactorily and whilst the flexibility of the sheet was found to be satisfactory, it was also found that the seams between the fabric layers were located along the edge of the sheet, that is to say at half the thickness of the piece of material. We also found that the seams themselves were relatively hard and rigid with regard to their ability to stretch lengthwise. In combination with the location of the seams, the seams will therefor be pressed against and around part of the child's thigh when the child is seated normally in the pouch, with its stomach or back facing towards the piece of material.
The object of the invention is to provide a favorable solution to this problem in a technically simple and readily achievable manner.